


Home Invaders

by Mynahmint



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e149 Concrete Jungle (The Magnus Archives), Gen, MAG149, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), POV Flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynahmint/pseuds/Mynahmint
Summary: [Statement of an individual about their encounter with a strange creature in their home. Statement written on a piece of plastic tarpaulin found in the Amazon rainforest. Names illegible. Written in… an unknown language. Statement begins]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Home Invaders

[Statement of an individual about their encounter with a strange creature in their home. Statement written on a piece of plastic tarpaulin found in the Amazon rainforest. Names illegible. Written in… an unknown language. Statement begins]

They really did look like people, I think that's the worst part. Just like anyone, a head two arms two legs but their bodies were hideous, wet and shiny and so so soft. There was this… material on top of their heads, I guess I could say it looked like grass, just not in any shades of grass I’ve ever seen. They had been in the rain obviously but it looked like they were soaking it up like the earth itself. As if it wanted to be a part of them, I wouldn't have been surprised to see the rain oozing out of their mouths. And on top of all that? I… I don't know if I can even say it… like it will be more real if I do. It was…. skin. Well, some of it was skin. They had clothes made of skin and hair and housing materials but woven into horrible shapes I almost didn't recognize what it really was. I was so shocked I couldn't move, not that I would have anyway.

Sometimes we'll see these large beasts out in the jungle, always in the distance, never approaching. I know they always say "they're more afraid of us then we are of them" and for the other beasts I guess that's true but I think the people shaped ones are more dangerous and know it. There are so many different kinds of beasts out there, mimicking real animals in their own disgusting, unnatural way. We couldn't possibly count them; and there seems to be more everyday. The community leaders always say the same thing, no matter what shape they take. Don't move. Don't speak. Don't even look around or breathe if you can help it. The beasts can't tell you're real that way, you know? But the people-beasts have noticed us before, I’ve only run into one once but others have seen them many times. It's usually the same, we'll spot one in the distance or they'll spot us, we'll freeze and they'll stare for a while, maybe shout something in their garbled, moist language. But they always walk away when we don't react. At least until the other day.

My partner and I were waiting to go out. The rain was coming down so hard and we decided not to try picking up our food for fear of getting sick in the wet. I’ve had the red rash before, on my lungs even, and was not willing to risk it again since it hurt like hell and took forever to rub all off. Though I might still get it after what that beast did.

It happened so suddenly it was impossible to be prepared, though even if we had known what was going to come I don't think we'd have done anything different. One of the people-beasts just- barreled into our home! I am so very glad we’ve all practiced laying still towards the more common beasts, it’s just instinct at this point so even though we were surprised, I don’t think it could tell we weren’t just part of the house. It was loudly gurgling, stomping it’s round muddy feet all over the floor. It stopped for a moment when it saw us, quietly staring with its liquid eyes. Then just as two others came in, it touched me! It just reached out with what must’ve been arms and prodded me with its five-pronged hand. The squish of its wet body meeting my own was hideous, I’ll never be able to forget that feeling until the day I fall apart. I was so tense I could practically hear my joints creaking and was _terrified_ it would notice. But just as I was about to shout for the others to give up and run, it stopped. A snake had slithered in, and the people-beast saw it. 

The snake must have been cold because it didn’t move a bit when the beast picked it up. Luckily the snake warmed quickly, after only a moment of being poked at it lunged and bit the beast. The venom worked near instantly, the snakes around here are used to defending themselves from beasts after all, and the beast began spouting venom from its mouth. Its gargling seemed to echo in our house over the roar of the rain outside as the other two beasts fled back from where they came from.

It has been nearly a week now and we're still not sure what to do with the remains. It seems no one in town has the strength to break the hardened venom. My partner and I have taken to sleeping in a neighbor's house until we can find someone a harder hand that can do the job. I just couldn't stand that thing looming over me… ever since I just can't stop dreaming of that dripping wet flesh worming its way into my chest and growing to cover me in the red rash until I'm too stiff to move; frozen there like _I_ was the one engulfed in venom...

I'm sorry for making this letter so terrifying, I hope it doesn't scare the younger ones too much. I thought it was best to tell you about it in case those other two beasts are still lurking around. Maybe you should consider letting the snakes stick around for a while, its not like there is any reason for us to be afraid of the venom.

Despite the nightmares and everyone in town feeling on edge, there has been a bit of good news! I hope leaving it to the end helps cheer you up. 

We fished a heart out from the river! And I'll be heading the ceremony once we've gathered the rest of the body parts. We are a bit low on quality ones so it might take a while but I'm so excited! It's been forever since we've assembled someone new! 

_Your friend,_

[...Statement ends.]

**Author's Note:**

> The statement writer's name is *Plastic fork scraping a tin can* writing to their friend *Laminated paper wobble* which is why the names are illegible, even spooky Knowledge powers can't translate them.  
> The friend lives in an abandoned dump and really only sees birds and rodents so hearing about larger (fleshy) animals is pretty scary to them.


End file.
